Perdidos
by Liliam Ginevra
Summary: Dumbledore sorteia alguns alunos para viajar em um meio de transporte trouxa... O avião! Mas ninguém contava que um simples passeio se tornaria uma nova vida! O avião cai em uma ilha... Uma ilha que não está no mapa! Poucos sobreviventes, adolescentes e sozinhos eles terão que se unir para sobreviver e descobrir os mistérios dessa ilha. O lema é "Viver junto ou morrer sozinho".
1. A queda

A queda – Capitulo 1

Harry Potter abriu os olhos e não fazia ideia de onde estava, era um lugar com muitas arvores e ele estava caído em um chão bem duro. De repente um gato bem grande e laranja passou bem encima dele com um leve salto e foi correndo em direção aos gritos.

"Gritos? " Harry se levantou depressa e viu que estava em uma praia e logo atrás dele tinha uma enorme floresta, mas então uma voz conhecida gritou um nome também muito conhecido:  
_Rony! Rony! Acorda por favor! - Hermione Granger uma garota de cabelos armados e castanhos gritava. Harry conhecia ela da escola mais ele ainda não se lembrava por que o garoto ruivo em seus braços estava desacordado.

Ao olhar para o lado ele viu um avião caído, ele estava pegando fogo em algumas partes e tinha muitos corpos sem vida lá dentro.

Mais antes que Harry pudesse pensar mais, ele avistou uma garota com longos cabelos loiros, e não precisou olhar de novo para saber que era Luna e ele logo correu ate ela.

_Luna! Tudo bem com você? Onde estamos? O que aconteceu? Você se lembra? - Harry perguntava sem nem parar para respirar e quando acabou foi que ele viu que ela estava chorando.

_Calma Harry são muitas perguntas. Ainda estou em choque!- Luna falou enquanto secava as lagrimas.

_Luna? - Harry chamou meio vacilante

_Não se lembra Harry?

_ Lembrar do que?

_ Olhe em volta Harry! - Luna disse voltando a chorar- Estão todos desesperados e tristes! Nosso avião caiu!

Foi então que Harry se lembrou de tudo, de Hogwarts, do sorteio que Alvo Dumbledore fez, o passeio de avião, a turbulência e depois tudo escuro. E ele entendeu que sua amiga não estava assim só por causa da queda do avião...

_Luna... Cadê o Neville?

E a garota começou a chorar de novo, e só quando conseguiu se controlar falou:

_Ele... Ele estava na... na parte de trás do avião quando ele caiu...

Harry não entendeu, "o avião tinha se partido?!"

_ O avião se partiu em dois no céu e não sabemos onde a parte de trás caiu e quando nos aproximávamos da terra a parte da frente se soltou e caiu na floresta...- Luna respondeu como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Harry.

Harry acalmou Luna antes de andar em volta para ver se alguém precisava de ajuda. Ao longe ele viu uma ruiva tentando ressuscitar uma garota de cabelos loiros. Era a mais nova dos Weasleys, Gina e ela tentava ressuscitar Pansy Parkison uma sonserina.

"Pensei que elas se odiassem! Afinal a Parkinson sempre anda com o maior inimigo dos Weasleys. Afinal onde está aquela fuinha? " Então Harry viu Blaise Zabini se aproximar correndo de Gina e eles começarem a conversar. Independente da conversa Blaise parecia apavorado e Gina parecia tentava acalma-lo.

Harry se aproximou e escutou:

_ Zabini você tem que se acalmar e me ajudar! Quer a Pansy viva ou não?

_ Eu busquei a água que você pediu e não está fazendo efeito Weasley! Se você deixar a Pansy morrer...

_ A culpa será sua também! Eu estou aqui te ajudando então se acalme e faça o que eu mandar ok? - Disse Gina já sem paciência.

_ Tudo bem gente? Querem ajuda? - Perguntou Harry se aproximando.

_Mais ajuda quem não atrapalha Potter! - Disse Zabini sem nem o encarar.

Harry até iria embora mais ele sabia o que fazer para salvar Pansy então ignorou Blaise e se ajoelhou ao lado de Gina.

_ O que você fez até agora? - Perguntou Harry

_ Zabini fez uma respiração boca a boca e fiz pressão no coração mais como não deu eu vou tentar da água para ela... -Perante a expressão séria de Harry ela completou envergonhada -Mais na verdade eu não entendo muito disso...

_Deu para perceber, mais tudo bem. O fato de você ter tentado é incrível. Ainda mais ela sendo... Bem... Ela! -Mesmo com a presença de Blaise ele não pode evitar de perguntar- Porque está ajudando ela? Achei que se odiassem?

_Na situação que estamos eu não acho que devemos pensar: "Será que eu salvo essa? Melhor não ela é chata." – Disse Gina. Apesar dela não conhecer muito bem Harry ela nunca pensou que ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que escolheria quem salvar, e essa pergunta deixou ela indignada.

_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...- Disse Harry envergonhado -É que com o seu irmão desmaiado pensei que estaria com ele!

_Meu irmão... Desmaiado... Ó Merlin! Eu preciso vê-lo! Zabini me desculpa! Mais espero que o Harry possa te ajudar! -Ela correu em direção onde Hermione estava.

_ Então Potter você me ajuda? -Blaise estava com lagrimas nos olhos e parecia desesperado.

Harry nunca pensou que ouviria Zabini pedindo ajuda. Mais lá estava ele olhando para Harry, com um olhar desesperado, triste e por mais estranho que parecesse humilde.

_ Preciso que arranje uma caneta Zabini.

_Caneta?

_Sim, ela está sem ar e precisamos fazer um buraco para que o ar entre...

Perante a cara de terror de Zabini, Harry sorriu de forma amigável e completou:

_Não se preocupe eu sei o que estou fazendo.

_E como é que você sabe Potter?

_Minha mãe é medica, e por ter estudado em casa até o meu sexto ano, ela me ensinou bastante. –Explicou Harry. Mas Zabini não parecia convencido -Confia em mim Blaise... Pela Pansy.

Zabini não falou mais nada apenas se levantou e foi correndo em busca de alguém que tivesse uma caneta.

 **XxXxXx**

Gina chegou correndo e se ajoelhou ao lado de Hermione que estava em prantos.

_Mi, calma ok? Ele vai ficar bem... –Gina falou, ela mesma não acreditava nisso mais precisava acalmar a amiga.

_Ele... Ele não está acordando... Ele nem respira! –Hermione falava desesperada.

Gina olhou para trás pensando o que fazer e viu Blaise correndo em sua direção.

_Weasley você tem uma caneta?... –Blaise perguntou, e automaticamente Hermione tirou do bolso da blusa e deu para ele uma caneta sem nem olha-lo –Ah... Obrigado e sinto muito por ele... Eu... Er... O Harry é bom nisso vou falar com ele pra vim ajudar quando terminar com a Pansy... Ok?

_ Ah claro... –Gina respondeu e torceu para que Harry viesse logo.

"Tomara que ele realmente entenda dessas coisas... Não posso perder meu irmão..." E com esse pensamento Gina não conseguiu mais resistir e começou a chorar junto com Hermione.

 **XxXxXx**

Blaise chegou correndo e entregou a caneta a Harry. Ele observou a caneta por poucos e segundos e sem nem pensar enfiou no pescoço de Pansy, o que fez com que Blaise quase caísse para trás.

_O que você fez seu... –Começou Blaise mais logo foi interrompido por Harry.

_Confie em mim! Eu disse que consigo! –Harry falou tentando parecer firme, mais ele tinha medo de que algo desse errado.

Harry retirou a caneta, fez o ar entrar tudo de uma forma que para Blaise parecia ser um médico profissional, e ele realmente esperava que fosse.

Então Pansy respirou, e abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sem nem pensar Blaise se jogou em cima dela.

_A Pansy! Pensei que você fosse morrer. Ainda bem que voltou! –Blaise se virou para Harry e sorriu para ele como nunca sorriu para ninguém –Muito obrigado Potter, acho que te devo essa... E já que você é bom acho que deveria olha o Weasley... Prometi a Gina que falaria com você para ajudar.

Harry olhou para onde o ruivo estava desacordado e viu as duas garotas chorando.

_Não foi nada Blaise, E não se preocupe vou lá olhar o Rony.

Harry correu em direção as garotas e Gina rapidamente se recompôs.

_Harry você acha que ele ainda pode ficar bem? –Sua voz era firme mais ela estava prestes a desabar de novo.

Harry colocou as duas mãos no ombro de Gina e sorriu.

_Ele vai ficar bem prometo!

Então Harry entrou em ação de novo e em alguns minutos Rony estava acordado agradecendo ele por ter salvo sua vida.

_ É sério cara... Não sei o que seria delas sem mim... –Rony falou e recebeu dois olhares irritados em troca.

_ Só não te mato agora Rony por que você acabou de ressuscitar! –Gina falou irritada então ela se virou para Harry e o abraçou –Muito obrigado por ressuscitar o bobão do meu irmão Harry!

_ Não foi nada! –respondeu Harry corado por causa do abraço –Bom se me dão licença tenho que ir na Luna... O Neville estava na parte de trás do avião e...

_O que?! O Nev... Ó Merlin! Tenho que falar com a Luna também! –Gina exclamou e sem nem pensar correu em direção a Luna puxando Harry.

 **XxXxXx**

Harry e Gina ficaram muito tempo conversando com Luna, já que ninguém mais precisava de ajuda. Os dois estavam caminhando agora de volta para o lugar onde todos estavam e deixaram Luna lá, ela disse que precisava de um tempo sozinha.

_ É triste né?... A Luna e o Neville sempre se gostaram e eles se declararam e estão juntos apenas uma semana e... Bem... Isso acontece com eles. –Gina comentou e algumas lagrimas escorrerão pelo seu rosto.

_Muito tris... –Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase porque sentiu uma dor enorme nas costas. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e tentou alcançar a área dolorida.

_Harry o que aconteceu? –Gina se ajoelhou no chão e ajudou ele a tirar a blusa para ver se havia algum ferimento. E havia. –Ó Merlin! Tem um corte muito grande aqui! Temos que parar o sangue!

Harry tirou do bolso uma garrafinha de Firewisk e uma agulha com linha e entregou a Gina.

_Aqui... Peguei assim que caímos eu sabia que tinha um machucado e que precisava costurar... Mas acabei me esquecendo com tudo que aconteceu... –Harry estava sem fôlego graças a quantidade de sangue que perdeu.

_Você quer que eu... Costure? –Gina perguntou atordoada.

_Você precisa me ajudar... Eu não alcanço... Por favor! –Harry implorou. Gina hesitou mas concordou. –OK. Você tem que jogar a bebida na agulha para limpar já que contem álcool... e depois costure... é como uma roupa... –Gina estava com uma expressão pasma e Harry terminou. –Eu confio em você!

_Eu não consigo! –Resmungou Gina.

_Gina vou te contar uma historia... E você vai costurar está bom?

_Ok... –Disse Gina desesperada.

_Uma vez minha mãe estava fazendo uma cirurgia e eu estava perto, era uma menina... Tinha a mesma idade que eu na época, 14 anos e tinha sofrido um acidente... –Harry estava com lagrimas nos olhos quando continuou. –Minha mãe estava fazendo tudo bem... Mas ai ela cortou uma artéria da menina... Por que eu tirei a concentração dela! –Harry soluçou e continuou. –Eu vi todos aqueles nervos saltando e minha mãe se desesperou! Mais aí ela parou olhou para mim e disse: "Nunca deixe o medo te comandar, vamos contar até cinco juntos... Nesses cinco segundos vamos sentir todo medo que pudermos! Mais depois não vamos sentir mais." E fizemos isso. Contamos e depois ela costurou e terminou a cirurgia e a garota voltou a andar! Então Gina deixe o medo agir apenas por cinco segundos depois você comanda. –Harry olhou para ela e sorriu. Gina fechou os olhos, e quando abriu ela sorriu confiante apesar das lagrimas nos olhos.

Ela costurou e por mais que Harry resmungasse de vez em quando ela conseguiu.

_ Uau. Ficou melhor do que eu esperava... Doeu um pouco... Mas é o efeito de não se ter anestesia... –Harry falou e então ajudou Gina a limpar as mãos que estavam sujas com sangue –Eu realmente agradeço Gina... Não sei o que teria feito se não fosse você –Então ele abraçou ela.

_Não foi nada Harry. Afinal você ajudou meu irmão e eu ajudei você... E eu apenas costurei, você salvou a vida do meu irmão. –Gina disse após se separar do abraço.

_Se não fosse você me costurando perderia sangue demais e você sabe o que aconteceria... Então você também salvou a minha –Harry sorriu para ela e recebeu um lindo sorriso de volta. –Acho que estamos quites certo? –Harry perguntou e piscou para Gina que riu.

Então eles finalmente chegaram até onde estavam os outros e encontraram as pessoas montando barracas com galhos e folhas, fogueiras e recolhendo comidas do avião.

_Uau! Fizeram um ótimo trabalho! –Comentou Harry

_Agradeça a Mione, ela que dividiu a tarefa para as pessoas –Comentou Rony que os vira chegar e se aproximou.

_Para que barracas? Acham que o resgate vai demorar assim? –Perguntou Gina. "São quatro horas da tarde será que o resgate vai demora tanto... Vamos ter que passar uma noite aqui..." Ela pensou.

_Gina nós não sabemos quanto vai demorar, então é melhor estarmos preparados caso a gente precise dormir aqui. –Respondeu Rony.

_Claro... Mas dormir nesse lugar estranho... Nós nem sabemos onde estamos... Isso parece uma ilha deserta! –Falou Gina imaginando as piores coisas possíveis. –E se tiver outras pessoas aqui? E se forem canibais ou sei lá?

_Não seja bobinha Gina não tem nada aqui... Anda vendo muito filme... –Riu Rony e fez Gina ficar corada.

_Ela pode estar certa, não sabemos onde caímos pode ter alguma coisa aqui sim –Disse Harry. –De qualquer forma podemos formar um grupo para vigiar cada hora da noite... E nos três podíamos dar uma andada na ilha enquanto não escurece para ver se achamos alguma coisa... –Harry sugeriu.

_Não acho que seja uma boa ideia... Não que eu ache que tem algo aqui mais pode ser que tenha bichos... –Respondeu Rony.

_E depois eu sou a boba... Esta com medinho Roniquinho?... –Provocou Gina e Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

_Olha eu só acho que devo ficar e ajudar Hermione... Vá você então senhorita coragem. –Falou Rony constrangido e nervoso.

_OK eu vou! Eu não tenho medo Rony! –Gina respondeu nervosa. E se virou para Harry. –Harry vamos chamar mais alguém e ir? Três é melhor do que dois né? –Perguntou Gina.

_Claro vamos lá! –Responde Harry animado com a coragem da garota.

_Nos deseje sorte Roniquinho... –Disse Gina ao se virar.

 **XxXxX**

N/A: Bom Galerinha... Minha primeira fic! To tão nervosa aqui (Cara de ansiedade) rsrsrs...

Mas vamos ao que interessa, essa fic usa os personagens da saga Harry Potter (Jura? kk) e a história é inspirada na série Lost, foi uma das primeiras series que eu assisti e eu amo ela! Algumas partes são muito parecidas com as cenas da série, como o avião caído, e a Gina costurando o ferimento do Harry, mas não é plagio ok? Não faço isso para lucrar em nada! Apenas por diversão e para divertir os leitores!

Espero realmente que gostem! E deixe sua opinião ela é sempre muitoooo bem-vinda!

Não sei de quanto em quanto tempo vou postar... vou tentar ser rápida prometo!

Bjss de Luz! 

N/A 2: Galerinha, eu fiz essa fic uns três anos atrás e essa N/A acima também. Nunca tive coragem de postar e agora resolvi que seria legal. Pode ser que tenha (E tem) uns errinhos e tal, mas relevem por favor. Eu realmente acho está história bem legal e tem um tanto de capitulo escrito que eu pretendo ir arrumando para postar também, até poder continuar de onde parei. Quando chegar na parte que volto a escrever vão notar algumas diferenças na escrita (três anos muda muita coisa!), de qualquer forma se eu fosse reescrever tudo certinho e tal, nunca sairia, pois, eu não tenho esse tempo e sou preguiçosa hahaha.

Não desistam e esperem o próximo capitulo!

Deixem comentários por favor!

Bjss


	2. Viver junto ou morrer sozinho

Viver junto ou morrer sozinho - Cap 2

 __Nos deseje sorte Roniquinho... –Disse Gina ao se virar._

Gina varreu o local com os olhos procurando alguém que ela sabia que adoraria ir com eles e não demorou muito ela viu Simas, ela correu até ele e perguntou:

_E ai Simas como está? Está a fim de uma aventura?

_Oi Gina acabei de sofrer um acidente sabe... Mas to afim de uma aventura sim! Onde vamos? –Ele perguntou no início fingindo estar triste mais logo depois respondendo animado.

_Eu e o Harry, sabe o garoto novo? –Simas concordou então Gina continuou. –Vamos da uma explorada na ilha enquanto não anoitece pra ver se achamos a parte da frente do avião e essas coisas... Pode ter coisas lá então queremos levar mais alguém, você topa? –Gina terminou sorrindo.

_Claro! Além do mais estou precisando da minha varinha e achando a parte da frente do avião achamos Dumbledore! Ele ficou com nossas varinhas por "segurança" lembra? –Simas terminou fazendo uma cara feia. –Qual era o problema de deixar nossas varinhas com nós né? Mais tudo bem...

Gina tinha se esquecido que Dumbledore tinha guardado as varinhas deles, para ser mais exata Gina nem se lembrou das varinhas, acho que o choque a fez esquecer de raciocinar.

_Lembro sim... E acho que foi bom ter pegado as varinhas de todos afinal, ele colocou todas numa mala então não tem perigo de perder... –Então Gina parou devido a um pensamento que lhe ocorreu. –E se Dumbledore tiver... Você sabe... ele é velho e... –Simas rapidamente a interrompeu.

_Nem pense nisso! Eu confesso que pensei... Mas nós temos que torcer para que ele esteja bem... Se não estamos lascados!

_Nem me fale... –Disse Gina sem querer imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

_Vamos? –Harry gritou de longe já com uma mochila nas costas.

_Está pronto? –Gina perguntou para Simas.

_Nasci pronto! –Ele respondeu animado.

 **XxXxXx**

 _Flashback_

Harry estava sentado no avião, ele estava muito nervoso e triste, tinha brigado com o pai no dia da viagem e isso o estava matando. Uma aeromoça chegou perto dele e o encarou.

_O senhor não parece bem... Deseja alguma coisa? –Ela perguntou sorrindo para ele.

_Sinceramente? –Ele perguntou olhando para ela que logo concordou com a cabeça. –Que o avião caísse... –Ela fez uma cara pasma.

_Minha nossa! Esse desejo não posso atender senhor...

_Eu sei... Me desculpe... É que briguei com meu pai e estou muito mal sabe?...

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu de forma gentil então sussurrou:

_Eu não deveria te dar isso mais acho que vai te acalmar um pouco... –Ela então estendeu duas garrafas pequenas de Firewisk para ele e piscou. –Não deixe seu diretor saber que te dei ok? Ele processaria esse avião! –Ela então se virou e saiu empurrando o carrinho.

Harry sorriu e abriu a primeira garrafa bebendo de uma vez, a outra beberia depois. Ele olhou para o lado e viu uma garota segurando uma agulha, ele riu ao pensar: "Quem é que traz uma agulha para uma viagem... É inútil! " Então olhou para a frente antes de desabar devido ao efeito do álcool. Não sentindo a turbulência que começou na hora.

 **XxXxXx**

Gina, Harry e Simas estavam andando em direção aonde supostamente a parte da frente do avião caiu. Eles andavam em silencio até que Simas falou:

_Por que não foi para Hogwarts antes? Por que só entrou no seu sexto ano? –Ele perguntou para Harry.

_Meus pais ficaram com medo, afinal Voldemort tentou me matar quando eu ainda era um bebê e apesar do plano do ministério ter dado certo e Voldemort ter sido preso, meus pais tem medo que ele escape e tente me matar de novo. –Harry respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

_Escapar de Azkaban?! Isso é impossível! –Exclamou Gina.

_Nada é impossível, afinal sobrevivemos a uma queda de avião, e só tivemos arranhões e poucos machucados como explica isso? –Harry falou se virando para Gina e parando de andar.

_Eu... Acho que... Olha só não era nossa hora! –Gina respondeu

_Acho que foi um milagre! –Exclamou Simas.

_Destino talvez... –Harry falou pensativo. –Afinal talvez nós tínhamos que cair... sabe para nossas famílias nos darem mais valor...

_Talvez... Afinal a família de Parvati estava toda contra ela... Rony e eu estávamos brigados. –Gina parou e deu um leve riso. –Não que não tenhamos acabado de brigar agora mas... Você entendeu!

_Eu não sei se acredito em destino, acho que a gente faz nossa vida e que ela não está toda planejada como as pessoas dizem. –Simas falou e completou. –Mas bem o assunto não era esse. Por que resolveu entrar em Hogwarts agora?

Harry encarou mais uma vez Simas antes de se virar e continuar andando.

_Estudei em casa todo esse tempo e aprendi todo tipo de defesa que vocês podem imaginar com meu pai e meu padrinho, primeiros socorros com minha mãe e bem... eles acharam que eu estava pronto. –Respondeu Harry.

_Isso explica muita coisa. Agora mudando de assunto, no início pensei "Cara é só ele entrar que ganhamos uma excursão super legal e tal..." aí bem... Toda notícia boa vem com uma ruim junto. –Disse Simas soltando uma risada e levando uma cotovelada de Gina.

_Seu insensível! Está dizendo que a culpa é dele? –Cochichou Gina para Simas.

_Eu não disse isso... Mais você pensou! Então concorda que ele é pé frio? –Cochichou Simas de volta.

_Vocês dois tem que aprender a cochichar mais baixo. –Falou Harry o que deixou os dois vermelhos. –Mais tudo bem. Eu também pensei isso.

Gina abriu a boca para falar quando Simas gritou:

_Olha! Achamos a parte da frente do avião!

Eles estavam agora de frente para a cabine do avião caída no chão e com muito galhos em volta.

Quando entraram a imagem que viram com certeza não sairia da cabeça deles nunca. Havia um monte de corpos. Havia crianças ainda com a expressão de pavor em seus rostos agora sem vida. Não havia ninguém vivo ali. Eles começaram a subir até a cabine do piloto segurando nas cadeiras e as vezes nas pernas dos cadáveres.

_Que droga! Por que tinha que estar tão inclinado! É a terceira vez que pego a perna de alguém! –Simas exclamou

_Acalme-se Simas chegamos! –Exclamou Harry começando a tentar abrir a porta.

Depois de muito custo eles abriram e entraram. O piloto e copiloto estavam mortos. O piloto tinha uma arvore enfiada no peito e o copiloto estava embaixo do pedaço que caiu do avião.

_Que horror! –Exclamou Gina com lagrimas nos olhos.

_Onde está Dumbledore? –Falou Simas. Harry e Gina olharam para ele com a mesma cara de preocupação. –Ele estava aqui na frente com o piloto! E tinha uma mala com as varinhas!

_Ele não está morto, isso sabemos. Será que ele saiu e foi para praia? –Falou Harry.

_Não sei... Devemos procurar o rádio de qualquer forma, para mandarmos um SOS.

_Certo Simas. Ele deveria estar perto do piloto. –Harry se aproximou do piloto e deu um pulo quando o piloto se mexeu e falou.

_O rádio... COF...COF... está aqui. –Ele estendeu o rádio para Harry que pegou e falou.

_Fique calmo! Vou te tirar daí... –O piloto o interrompeu.

_Não! Não tem como me salvar... COF... Tem uma arvore no meu peito! –Ele soltou uma leve risada. –O velho... ele saiu... No início da turbulência... COF... Era pra estar no avião. –Quando o piloto já estava para morrer ouve um som muito alto de arvores caindo para todos os lados e até o piloto despertou.

Harry agarrou Gina e ficou encolhido em um canto, Simas se juntou a eles e então ficaram quietos, o barulho tinha parado, mais o que quer que fosse, estava lá fora, esperando em silencio. Então o piloto tossiu mais uma vez e o que aconteceu foi muito rápido.

O piloto foi arrancado de dentro do avião e Harry puxou Gina e Simas. Eles correram muito rápido e aquilo vinha atrás deles, Simas tropeçou e seu pé ficou preso em uma raiz, Harry se abaixou e o ajudou, e o som ficava cada vez mais perto.

XxXxXx

Gina parou de repente e viu que estava sozinha, as árvores começaram a cair perto dela e então ela viu um monte de cipós perto um do outro e correu para lá, ela se escondeu entre eles e esperou. Então parou e as arvores começaram a cair para o outro lado.

"Isso está indo embora... Ok Não vou morrer! Mais cadê Harry e Simas?!"

Então Gina começou a gritar:

_Harry! Harry!

Ela ouviu passos e olhou na direção e Simas saiu do meio da mata bufando e mancando.

_Você está bem? –Gina correu até ele e o ajudou. –Cadê o Harry? –Ela perguntou desesperada.

_Ele me ajudou a levantar e me mandou vim correndo... Achei que ele estivesse atrás de mim... –Ele falou e se levantou.

_Temos que ir atrás dele! –Falou Gina!

_É eu sei.

Eles começaram a voltar de onde vieram. Simas disse para irem em silencio mais Gina ignorou e toda hora gritava por Harry.

_Não é sensato gritar em florestas desconhecidas sabia? –Falou uma voz atrás deles.

Gina se virou e pulou no pescoço de Harry quando viu que era ele.

_Eu não ligo pro que é sensato ou não! É bom te ver bem! –Ela falou se soltando dele.

_É bom te ver bem também! –Harry falou sorrindo para ela.

_Harry você viu o que era aquilo? –Simas perguntou chamando atenção de Harry e Gina para si.

_Não vi... mais deve ser muito grande para fazer isso... –Falou Harry olhando para cima.

Em cima dos galhos das arvores estavam as partes destroçadas do piloto. E uma goteira de sangue pingava o lado de Simas.

_Isso definitivamente é um problema. –Disse Simas engolindo em seco.

_É... –Concordou Harry –O que será isso? –Completou Harry assim que viu a cabeça do piloto com uma expressão de medo enfiada em um galho de uma arvore.

 **XxXxXx**

Harry, Gina e Simas chegaram à praia, o acampamento estava todo montado e as pessoas já haviam acendido uma fogueira. Todos correram até eles para ver se tinham conseguidos as varinhas, o que deixou todos decepcionados. Eles contaram sobre o piloto e sobre a coisa misteriosa que haviam encontrado.

_O que? Está dizendo que tem um monstro nessa floresta? –Perguntou Rony incrédulo.

_Que foi Weasley está com medo? –Ironizou Draco Malfoy. –O "monstro" não vai vim nos atacar a noite... E se vier não se preocupe alguém vai proteger essas suas orelhinhas vermelhas. –Completou Draco rindo.

_Cala boca Malfoy! E se for um monstro espero que ele leve você e esse seu traseiro primeiro! –Gritou Rony se levantando.

_Você gostaria disso né Weasley? É bom que salva o seu traseiro e o da sua namoradinha! –Ironizou Malfoy ainda sentado.

_Claro Malfoy afinal, você não faria falta mesmo! –Gritou Rony

_E você faria para sua família de coelhos né? –Riu Malfoy

_Pelo menos nossa família se importa com a gente Malfoy. –Falou Gina encarando Draco.

Aquilo pareceu mexer com Draco, seus olhos nublaram por um instante antes de pegarem fogo.

_Não me lembro de ter chamado a coelha mais nova para conversa. –Draco falou.

_Não preciso de autorização e nem convite. –Respondeu Gina curta e grossa. E aquilo tirou a paciência de Draco.

_Por que você e sua família gigante não vão para o infer... –Começou Draco antes de ser interrompido por um soco.

_Fala assim com ela de novo Malfoy e quebro sua cara. –Falou um Rony muito vermelho.

_Não se eu quebrar a sua primeiro seu verme! –Gritou Draco e pulou em cima de Rony.

Os dois começaram a se bater e Harry achou que era hora de interferir.

_Parem! –Ele gritou e os dois olharam para ele. –Nós caímos numa ilha! Estamos perdidos e sem ninguém para nos orientar! Não estamos na escola para vocês ficarem brigando enquanto um grupinho incentiva! Nós temos que sobreviver até alguém vir nos salvar. Temos que ficar unidos para sobreviver! Deixem essa briga inútil para quando voltarmos! –Terminou Harry e assim Draco e Rony se olharam e sentaram novamente.

_Quem te colocou no comando Potter? –Perguntou Malfoy esfregando a cara por causa do soco que levou.

_Não estou no comando Malfoy. Apenas estou falando o obvio que você parecia não saber. –Respondeu Harry e Malfoy se calou. –Agora entendam que, enquanto estivermos aqui, é viver junto ou morrer sozinho.

XxXxX

N/A: E ai galerinha tudo bom? Espero que tenha alguém lendo a fic haha! Ta ai mais um capitulo e, como eu disse no anterior, mantenham a paciência que logo muda a escrita! Demorei para postar mais um, pois, estou realmente sem tempo para sentar no PC, mas aos poucos vamos completando. Esperem o próximo e não deixem de comentar!

Bjss


End file.
